legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Solarian Alliance
See "Kingdom Spirits Chronicles Timeline" for more info The Solarian Alliance is a sort of pact between the four main kingdoms of Solaria, made in the Prologue of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. This Alliance is designed for the four to help each other in times of need, when requested for help, in an attempt to prevent harm for Solaria, as the four: Kadelatha, Leriann, Cordelia, and Thet are the major powerhouses of Solaria. If one of them collapses, then Solaria itself will collapse, because of the importance of them all. In Part I, the Alliance states that those requested for aid are required to help, but no kingdom is required to help with all their efforts. The extent of aid is up to the kingdom who is asked. During Part I, Thet is attacked by rebels and other forces, and that is when the Alliance is used for the first time. First, the party seeks Kadelatha, Cordelia, then Leriann. The Rebels are revealed to have Taonia, Tetra, Zeflea, and Dalmasca on their sides. Luckily, thanks to the Four main kingdoms helping one another and the realization that the Triad is important to Solaria, the war gets very even on both sides. Lysandre, the leader of the Tetra decides to make a deal with the party with one final battle to determine who wins the war, as he does not want anymore bloodshed and does not want to make a situation where Gods and Goddesses have to intervene. Party wins the final battle, thanks to the Triad, and they win the war. The Alliance ends up getting revoked, as all kingdoms have faced damage and destruction. Instead of requiring everyone to participate if asked, they can choose if they want to or not and have to focus on saving their own kingdoms first. It is only required for everyone to get involved if the entire continent is in danger. Otherwise, kinship is strongly encouraged and more enforced diplomatic lesion to settles things peacefully first. The Triad will stay and become a further symbol of peace in the future as the main power and people will focus more on the people rather than the military. When Sevinnon attacks Kadelatha in Part II, only the party and Leriann decide to help, as it is not required of the Alliance to do so, as a lot of the kingdoms are still recovering from the previous Great War. However, eventually, as things get more serious with Silvatica and the Myriad, the Solarian Alliance becomes reissued and all of the kingdoms under it join forces to take down Trym once in for all as the entire world is in danger because of Anima and the Tower of Aura. In the end, the Alliance succeeds and Solaria is once again at peace, proving that the Alliance is still a good thing to have. Trivia * The fourth game in the Legacies Chronicles will mention Solaria and the Alliance a decent amount of times, as it will take place a few centuries after the events of KSC. It will mention that Solaria has been at peace the whole time with a few squabbles here and there but no war. This game will take place on the other side of the world, but Solaria will still play a role to an extent.